Even In Silence
by Violet Rave
Summary: After a night of light  heavy for some  drinking, Beast Boy follows Raven to the roof. Advances are made, but how are they met? And what happens the next day? Rated for suggestiveness, but relatively clean.     Review, plz? -does "The Face"- Complete.
1. One fateful night

Er... So. It's been a REALLLLY long time since I've written and posted anything on here. I found one of my very first stories last night (I will not direct you to it, as it is of extremely poor quality and I'm pretty ashamed of it) and I really think I've had a lot of improvement in my writings.

This story is kind of AU, I suppose... Personally, I think the personalities displayed are how the Titans would behave as young-adults. Buuuut whatevs. I'm sure someone out there is going to say, "Liek, srlsy dudez! Evry1 is soooo OOC! U are FAIL." To that, I say, "Kiss my pahtooty! I'm taking artistic liberties (: ."

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly. What a tragic world we live in ):

* * *

**Even In Silence**

Laughter echoed off of many steel walls, reverberating down the hall that housed each of the Titan's rooms. At the end of the hallway, the elevator's doors hissed open, allowing a two, slightly inebriated, young adults to stumble out.

Robin tried to help Starfire, who had clearly had far too much to drink, balance herself after exiting the aforementioned elevator far too quickly. They were both giggling childishly, showing that Robin had also drunk his fair share of intoxicating liquids.

The other Titans followed suit, though not acting nearly as smashed as the pair before them. They had sipped on some alcoholic beverages as well, but they had realized their limits. Even Raven found some amusement as the two of them tripped over themselves and each other, making their way to their respective rooms.

Cyborg stopped by his room, loosing his tie as the rest of them continued. Robin and Starfire stopped at her door and Robin stayed with her as she started talking to him in hushed tones, playing with his tie. Beastboy continued to his door and entered the code to open his door. Raven breezed past him.

"Night, y'all," Cyborg called, punching in his pass code to open his door and slipping inside.

Beastboy looked over in time to catch Robin's eye, or so he presumed since he couldn't really see it under Robin's mask. He smirked, watching his leader get pulled into Starfire's room by his tie with a drunken half smile on his face.

Beastboy turned to wink at Raven as she entered her room, but instead he saw her climbing the staircase to the roof. He cast a glance into the darkness of his room and then looked to back the staircase up which Raven had disappeared. He shook his head and closed his eyes all in one movement. Upon opening his eyes, he hit the 'close door' button on the keypad.

He slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs and placed one foot on the bottom step. Again he closed his eye and shook his head, but this time he added a soft chuckle.

When he opened his eyes, a look of determination was evident, and he quickly began his ascent of the stairs. He paused at the top, one hand on the knob. Did he really want to do this? His other hand loosened his tie. He let out a quick breath and opened the door.

Raven stood with her back to him near the edge of the roof, her shoes abandoned on the ledge. The moonlight made her pale skin shine and her dark dress only served to exaggerate the glow.

"Hello, Beastboy," she said calmly, not even turning around. He smirked at how perceptive she was of her surroundings. A cool breeze blew, causing her to shiver. The few tendrils that had fallen from her simple but elegant bun blew in the wind.

He began making his way to the opposite side of the roof, though certainly not in any hurry. They shared a comfortable silence as he did so. Once he reached his destination, he turned and leaned his back against the ledge, placing his hands in his pockets with care and crossing his legs.

Being drunk made Robin and Starfire turn into clumsy fools; when buzzed, Cyborg was sad, verging on depressed; with each sip, Beastboy could almost feel himself growing more and more confident. Could you blame a guy from wondering how alcohol influenced the tower's shut-in?

"Did you have fun at the Mayor's shindig tonight, Rae?" He began setting into place a plan; a process of elimination if you will.

"It was quite interesting," she answered with little enthusiasm. He began strolling slowly in her direction.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "watching other's participate in drinking games can be quite entertaining," he added, still closing in on her.

On arriving at the Mayor's benefit, the team quickly located the new Mayor to properly introduce themselves. Once he found out they were all of drinking age, he suggested they all take advantage of the open bar. They didn't exactly like the idea of drinking, but felt obligated to oblige.

One thing led to another and soon four of the five were in a fast pace drinking game, Raven being the odd man out. Beastboy, to the shock of most, dropped out first, knowing that he more than likely had a low tolerance to alcohol. Cyborg dropped out close behind him, seeing as he had to drive home (though later they opted to take a taxi.) Robin was too pig-headed to stop so quickly and Starfire was having too much fun.

Because of these conditions, Robin and Starfire ended up pissed out of their minds whereas the other three only felt a minor influence.

"Robin and Starfire are probably enjoying themselves right about now," he said suggestively, only a foot behind her.

"I'm sure they are." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"I doubt however," he said in a much lower voice, "there's much romance happening." He closed the distance between them, being so bold as to softly trail his fingers down her exposed arm and laying his hand lightly on hers. The action elicited goose bumps and a slight shiver from her and sparked a fire in the pit of his stomach. Half expecting her to freak out on him, he was surprised when she didn't even turn her head to glare. Perhaps she was in shock?

He grew bolder yet.

He leaned in, eyes closed, lightly brushing his lips along her neck and allowing his right hand to creep along her side and onto her stomach.

As he pulled back, he felt her turn to face him. He opened his eyes with a grin, expecting her to punch him. Instead he found her looking at him with half lidded eyes. His grin dropped, his face softening.

"Beast b– " she started.

"Garfield," he interrupted softly. This time, his hand traveled up her arm, resting behind her head. The other remained on the small of her back. Her hands skimmed across his chest, finding their way to either side of his face.

"Garfield." It was no more than a whisper. Her eyes closed the rest of the way as he pulled her closer. He carefully inspected her face, brushing his knuckles across her cheek, looking for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted. He found none.

His lips brushed her's softly, with much more care than even he thought he was capable. He pulled away, opening his eyes to see her half lidded gaze on him once more. They searched each other's eyes, trying to find answers to questions they couldn't even form. Once more their lips met, only this time with much more passion and yet still so tenderly.

Kiss after kiss was shared, interrupted only by gasps for air and gasps out of sheer pleasure. Fistfuls or hair were grabbed and released, skin was moistened by trailing tongues.

After a seemingly short amount of time, she gently released herself from his grasp. He blinked several times, watching her make her way to the door of the roof. She grabbed the handle, and turned to face him, a small suggestive smile playing on her lips. "Follow me," it appeared to whisper seductively.

As he advanced, she opened the door and began padding down the steps, checking over her shoulder every now and then to be sure he was following. Although they reached the hallway, they continued past her room. She stopped at Beastboy's door, pressing her back against it, watching as he finally caught up to her.

His hands found her waist; her hands grasped his face once more. Yet again, unknown questions were asked with searching eyes, but yet again no answers were received. She slowly lowered his face towards her's, both of them closing their eyes as their lips met. This kiss was timid and unsure, but somehow filled with more passion than either of them had ever encountered.

He entered his code, the door sliding open behind her back. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned and walked into the middle of his room. He followed slowly behind, drinking in every miniscule detail about her that he could. He stood but a foot away from her, somehow still hesitant.

Shyly, he reached forward, undoing her bun to let her hair fall down and brush her shoulders. She trembled. He moved in closer, unzipping her dress, exposing the soft, pale skin of her back. He looped his finger under one of her straps, dragging it off of her shoulder and down her arm. He did the same to the other, watching as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her strapless bra and a pair of silky looking undergarments.

She turned to him then, and he could almost feel the heat coming off of her exposed body. She met his eyes, loosening his tie until it dropped to the floor. She then began unbuttoning his shirt, never taking her eyes off of his. When she finished, he pulled his shirt off, and she worked on his pants.

As his pants landed on the floor, she walked gracefully to his bed and sat down, waiting for him. He quickly kicked his shoes of and pulled his socks off, eager to join her. He sat next to her, their legs hanging off the edge of the bed, neither of them dressed in anything other than their under things.

With her eyes cast down, she pulled up the hem of his under shirt, placing her cool hands beneath. Bit by bit, she drug them up his torso watching as she did so, dragging the shirt with them, finally pulling the garment over his head and tossing it with the rest of his clothes. She wrapped her arms around her neck, meeting his eyes again.

He reached around her, nimbly unlatching the clasps to her bra, grabbing it and tossing it atop her dress. When his eyes met her's again, he noticed they were both breathing deeply and heavily. He kissed her affectionately, grasping her head and back, laying her down gently. She pulled his boxers down, and without breaking the kiss, he kicked them off. Bracing himself with one arm, he traced the top of her underwear before slowly dragging them down her legs, making her arch her back in desire.

Throughout the tower, there was silence. There were no sounds; no TV's blabbering on, no steel shifting, no exuberant young-adults talking, laughing, fighting or otherwise. There was only silence.

Even in silence, however, love can be heard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! :D

I know Beast Boy, Garfield if you will, seemed pretty serious. In the graphic novels I've gotten a hold of, though, he doesn't have a goofy sense of humor but a sarcastic wit, similar to that of Raven. So, in my mind (a very, very scary place, my friends) this is the type of personality he would develop. Meh, either you agree with me, or you don't.

As for Raven - come on! She's probably never had anything harder than sparkling grape juice! A couple of martinis and, hey, Beast Boy's lookin' pretty fine (not to mention his smooth talking.)

With Cyborg, I really could see him being a sad drunk. I don't know a lot about his family, but I'm assuming they're out of the picture. Also, none of his romantic interests have panned out in the show (I haven't really followed the comics well.) I don't know, it just seemed to make sense to me.

Starfire is easily excited - let her have a sip of something fruity and/or bubbly and, well... I'm sure you can make your own deductions.

When it came to Robin, it only seemed natural to me that he would at first be pig-headed and too proud to stop playing the drinking game. Then I thought, "Hey, this guy has to let loose sometime, right?" In my opinion, it figures that the only way that would happen would be if some intoxicating substance was involved.

Erm, I kind of have three different ideas of how the next day might play out. If any one it interested, let me know in a review and I'll post them. I've got a just-plain-happy one, one that starts out all angsty but finishes happily, and then I have a tear-jerker. Let me know which, if any, you'd like to read.

Thank you for taking the time to read (and possibly reviewing.) It means a lot to me (:

Violet Rave


	2. The next day

So, basically after reading the story's reviews, I had an orgspasm (my new word.)

Maybe it seems silly to you guys, because I've only gotten five reviews so far. As the saying goes, however, quality over quantity.

In other words, AS;KLHFLOFNVNREUIV! You guys made me smile and blush and giggle :F. I felt like some preteen gushing over hot high school boys! Haha.

Also, some readers even went as far as making me a Favorite Author! -SQUEEL-

* * *

**Review Replies**:

_Raven of Alaska:_ Awe, shucks… -toes ground awkwardly- Hehe! And might I say, I like the way you think :D

_EccentricSuperchick: _I'm quite glad you enjoyed it :D

_KingofRandom117: _Aye, aye, Cap'n! –salutes (or whatever it is pirates do to show respect…)-

_The Cretan: _-wipes away tears- That's… The nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing! Thank you, so much! I had given up on writing for a while, because I felt like I did an awful job (which, heh, I kind of did when I was younger…) But, I've matured as I've aged (derp derp) and I can see now that my writing has gotten a lot better (: Again, thank you! And, I think you shall be seeing much more from me. I've got several stories in the works, so just keep your eyes peeled ;)

_The Dark Side of Me: _Hehe, I know, I kept randomly thinking of things this situation could lead to, but I've only gotten three ideas that have really panned out into any length of a result. Happy Holidays to you, my friend! ;)

Welp! Now that's over, let us move on to some results! (_Raven of Alaska_ gave me the idea of putting all of the endings into one chapter. I think it will make navigating much easier. ) They will go in order from saddest, to happiest. I figured that way, if you read all of them, you wouldn't be in a terrible mood at the end.

* * *

_**How will the relationship with our changeling and empath change? Or will it change at all? **_

__ –Cue "Twilight Zone" music-

**

* * *

A Dream? Or a nightmare?**

Beast Boy awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted to see that someone had cracked his blinds. Now who could have done th – Raven. He shook his head with a slight smile. She always liked to inflict at least a small amount of pain on him.

He rolled over, ready to fall back asleep, when the thought struck him – where was Raven, anyways?

With a stretch, he sat up. Looking at his clock, he groaned. It was only eight! He smirked when a thought crossed his mind – she was going to pay, big time.

He quirked a brow, noticing his outfit from last night was folded on his nightstand. He shrugged it off. Raven was such a neat freak, sometimes. He smiled, seeing her clothes were right next to his, folded with just as much care.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched again. He stood up, gave one last stretch, this one accompanied by a yawn, and headed out the door. Oh yeah, he was going to get Raven good.

Down the hall, he put his ear to her door. It was silent on the other side. That was good; that meant she was probably meditating. He slid her door open as silently and slowly as he could. He stepped through the threshold, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, an evil grin on his visage.

His smile faltered then dropped entirely. No – something was wrong here, very wrong. The objects in the room hadn't moved a centimeter, but there was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Oh, God…" He continued forward, stopping just before her bed. "No," he whispered. "No!" This time it was a yell. "No, no, no!" He punched the bed repeatedly. "Why?" He asked, sinking to sit on the bed and cradling his head in his hands. "Why again?"

"Beast Boy?" He looked up through tear-filled eyes, barely able to make out the form of Starfire moving towards him. "I came to get you for practice, but you were not in your room of bedding," her voice broke slightly, sounding as if she was holding back tears. "I – oh, dear friend…" She sat next to him, pulling him into a tender hug. "She visited you in your dreams once more, did she not?" She rubbed his back gently, holding back her tears.

"God, Star, it was so real!" He sobbed into her hair. "I held her, I kissed her! She looked exactly the same, except she was a woman – she looked like she would if she… If she…" His voice refused to work, only stuttering out strange garbled words now.

"Shh, shh - be quite, dear one." She tried to soothe him, humming a Tamaranian lullaby her mother use to sing to her when she had nightmares as a young girl. His sobbing ceased after a few moments and he pulled away, rubbing at his eyes and nose.

"It's been years," he croaked, "but it's still so hard."

"Yes," she nodded sadly, "I'm sure it is." She laid her head on his shoulder, hoping it might comfort him. "Do you think perhaps it is a message to you? Something to let you know she is always with you?"

He took in a shaky breath to reply, but released it all the same.

She took her friend's hand in her own and gave it a small kiss. "I believe it is." Her voice was soft, but firm. "She left us abruptly, that day, but she still cares for us dearly." She closed her eyes, biting her lip. Swallowing the tears, she spoke again. "It has been many years since that day of fate… Many years since that night of the crash… Many years since her soul found its way home." She kept his hand in hers as she looked around the room. "Even though time has passed, and we have changed, she loves and cares for us still. I think she just wants us to remember that."

She released his hand and walked out of the room, casting him a questioning look.

"Tell Robin I'll be right there; I just need a moment." She nodded, and leaving the man to himself.

He stood and straightened out her blankets, just as she would have wanted. He smiled slightly, blinking back tears. He looked around the room as he walked to the door. It was like a time capsule of her life before she had died.

After he closed the door, he leaned his forehead on the cool metal. "We remember, Rae." He leaned back. After kissing the tips on his fingers, he pressed them on her engraved name. "I remember. Always."

* * *

Err… So. Hopefully that kind of kept you guessing until the end. I wanted it to make you wonder, "What? What happened to Raven?"

I'm usually pretty emotional, even when it comes to the written word. This little tidbit didn't even make me frown, though, so I'm kind worried. Oh well. On to the next!

This one is a sad one, but it comes with an optional extension, incase you're a hopeless romantic :P

**

* * *

My Favorite Mistake**

Beast Boy awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted to see that someone had cracked his blinds. Now who could have done th – Raven. He shook his head with a slight smile. She always liked to inflict at least a small amount of pain on him.

He rolled over, ready to fall back asleep, when the thought struck him – where was Raven, anyways?

With a stretch, he sat up. Looking at his clock, he groaned. It was only eight! He smirked when a thought crossed his mind – she was going to pay, big time.

He quirked a brow, noticing his outfit from last night was folded on his nightstand. He shrugged it off. Raven was such a neat freak, sometimes. Her clothes, however, were no where in sight…

'_That's weird,' _he thought, a half-frown on his face. '_Was it all just a dream? Man, it was really vivid, if so…' _

He pulled off the covers and swung his legs over the edge over the bed. '_Definitely not a dream,'_ he chuckled to himself, noticing his nudity.

He showered, whistling happily to himself. It wasn't exactly how he would have gone about expressing his feelings for Raven if he had been sober, but hey – it wasn't a bad way, either. And she couldn't deny feeling that way about him now, or try hiding behind her, "emotions cause destruction!" gimmick anymore. He dressed himself, humming and bopping his head.

He stepped out of the bathroom and took in a deep breath. Today was going to be a good day, he could just tell.

There was an extra pep in his step as he made his way to the commons room, still humming. The doors opened and he stepped inside, making a quick scan. Starfire was in the kitchen, making her best attempt at what could only be assumed cooking, but she looked like she was battling whatever she had in her bowl with a wooden spoon. Cyborg was mindlessly flipping through TV channels, as he usually did when he was drinking his coffee.

Beast Boy smirked. He had asked Cyborg once why he drank a cup of coffee before he even made himself breakfast. His response had been, "Coffee first, meat later." It was so monotonous that it rivaled that of an old computer's automated voice.

Neither Raven nor Robin was present, but that was to be expected. The two birds woke much earlier in the morning, drank their chosen breakfast beverage, and then went on to do some other task. Raven usually meditated, either in her room or on the roof. Robin, on the other hand, always worked out – always.

"Either of you seen Raven this morning?" He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the items to make his breakfast – cereal.

Cyborg merely grunted in response.

Starfire giggled at him. She finally stabbed ferociously at whatever was in the bowl, stopping only after whatever it was screeched in agony. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before replying, "When I last checked, friend Raven was in the room of bedding."

"Thanks, Star," the green man said around a mouth full of raisin bran, soy milk dripping down to his chin. He quickly finished his cereal, slurped up the soy milk and deposited his dishes in the sink.

He dashed out the door with a quick, "Later!"

Cyborg grunted.

Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy pressed his ear to Raven's door. There was no breathing or heartbeat. '_Well, she's not in there, so that only gives me one more option.'_

He sprinted up the stairs to the roof and cracked to door open to peer out. Sure enough, there was Raven. She was sitting in the middle of the roof, in lotus position, chanting her mantra. She looked so serene with her eyes closed and he face relaxed.

He walked quietly to the side she faced, leaning on the edge with a smile. He knew she sensed him and expected her to greet him any second now.

A minute passed and she had still made no acknowledgement aside from furrowing her brows slightly.

"Raven, are you going to say anything?" She stayed silent. "A hello, a hey," he continued, attempting to get something out of her. "Hell, I'd take a hi!"

"If you insist," she said with slight annoyance, "Hello, Beast Boy." She turned ninety degrees. "Now goodbye."

"What's going on here?" He asked, humor dropping from his voice as he stood up straight. She was back to ignoring him, but he would have none of that. "Raven, answer me." He growled when she made not so much as a peep. "Seriously? We're just going to act like nothing happened last night?"

"Nothing did happen, Beast Boy." She dropped to the ground and spun to face him. Her eye's said for him to stop, but he wasn't going to take this lying down.

"When will you finally grow up, Raven?"

"I need to grow up?" She scoffed at him. "I believe you need to look in a mirror." She crossed her arms defiantly and looked away. She jumped when she felt him grab her shoulders.

"Look at me, Raven." She tried to, but his eyes were too intense. She looked away. "Stop denying me, stop denying yourself." She tried to pull away.

"Last night was an accident." Her voice was quite and wavered. He could only hope he was breaking her reserve.

"Raven – "

"Last night was a mistake!" She spun away from him, hugging herself. "It was all a big mistake. Just leave me alone."

He felt his anger building and he was sure he was going to burst any second, but then it all disappeared. He felt drained – numb – as he made his way back to the door. He spoke quietly as the door closed behind him, but loud enough that she could hear. "You're my favorite mistake."

**Optional Extension**

Raven paced in her room, feeling like her guts were trailing behind her on the floor. The guilt, the self-loathing, the frustration – they were eating her alive!

She had spent most of her day meditating and then they'd gone to bust some petty criminals before dinner. When they got back, though, Beast Boy went straight to his room instead of heading to the commons room to eat with them. That was when the guilt started sinking in.

Then, she sat on the couch to read. It was more of an attempt though, one that failed miserably. Her mind wouldn't focus so she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again until she gave up and retired to her room. The guilt had a pretty firm grip by then.

She entered her mirror in an attempt to straighten things out, but when she arrived in her mindscape, she found that her emotions were at war with one another, literally.

Intellect and Wisdom were having a verbal duel.

"It wouldn't be safe. Besides, it's not as though He has a very good track record," the yellow-cloaked emotion sneered, pushing up her glasses.

The Raven donned in brown had a twitching eye, but otherwise remained calm. "Those were merely lusty endeavors. He has felt affection for raven for quite some time." Before Intellect could fire off another reply Wisdom continued, "He actions last night, while somewhat influenced by lust, had true passion and tender love in them."

Raven shook her head and turned to the next fight. Bravery and Anger had both teamed up on Fear.

The grey-cloaked woman was crying, but managed to block the blows from the other emotions with precision. "He would have left us!" she was yelping. "We're too difficult to deal with! He wouldn't have wanted us…" She was whimpering now.

"Shut up!" roared Bravery, attempting to uppercut Fear in the stomach. "You don't know what he would have done! And now, thanks to you, we'll never know!"

"You're worthless!" Anger was above Fear, bringing both of her fists down in an attempt to knock the other emotion out.

Raven sucked in a breath. She shot a glare when she saw Rudeness was laughing at Fear's expense. She looked to her right and saw Affection and Happiness being consoled by her unnamed white emotion.

"I'm going to disappear!" Affection sobbed, clinging to the other two.

"I'll be here, but I'll hardly get used! I'll be like a ghost!" Happiness managed to choke out through unshed tears.

Raven couldn't hear the quite words that the woman in white spoke, but they seemed to have a calming affect on the other women.

She grabbed her head. She had known she was feeling guilty and unsure of herself, but she didn't know there was this much chaos in her mind…

"Everyone be quiet." No one took notice of her demand, or if they did, they didn't care. "I said," her voice was slightly louder, "QUIET!" The yell seemed to echo throughout the spacious environment. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Seeing that Fear was distracted, Bravery punched her in the arm, earning a glare from Raven. "What is going on here?"

All of the emotions, except for the one in white, spoke up at once, each one trying to out voice the other. It was quickly louder than it had been when she came in. "One at a time!" She snapped, a gust of wind blowing out of no where, as if to punctuate her statement. No one replied this time, seeing that Raven looked undeniably pissed.

With a sigh, the white one answered, "Fear decided to directly influence you this morning, thus making you deny Beast Boy." Raven frowned at Fear, who whimpered and avoided eye contact. " Now however, she feels bad for doing so because she made Affection cry and Rudeness told her she was 'an idiot.' Since she has yet to relinquish power, you are feeling guilt."

Raven plopped down on the ground and those who weren't already followed suit. She closed her eyes for a long time, thinking. She sucked in a big breath and let it out unceremoniously. "What do I do?"

No sooner had she gotten the question out of her mind than Fear squeaked, "You have to apologize! Then, run far, far away!" Bravery and anger punched her in the arm from their position on either side.

"While I agree with the apologizing," Intellect said with thin lips, "I think running away would only further exacerbate Beast Boy's bad mood." She gave an annoyed stare to Fear.

"Apologizing will only solve half of the problem." Wisdom's voice was calm as she half meditated, half participated in the meeting. Obviously, even while half-assing, Raven's wise side was astute. "You need to concede to your true emotions. If you don't – " Wisdom started, opening one eye to glare at Intellect who had sucked in a breath to counter her. "If you don't," she repeated, pausing for effect, "you will not only be plagued by remaining guilt, but many 'what if' questions, especially if he moves on to another."

Raven's face contorted as she felt all of her emotions again. As they sat before her, they began squirming. Fear started ringing her hands and had just jumped up to protest when a voice caught them all off guard.

"Please… Please don't let me disappear," Affection begged quietly.

"You're not going to disappear," Raven tried to give comfort with her words, despite the fact they were spoken quite monotonously. "I still love all of the other Titans, and my feelings for Garfield remain the same, I just –"

"I will disappear!" Affection yelled wildly. "First, you'll deny having feelings for him in a romantic way," she pointed to her pinky. "Next, you'll dent having feelings for him at all. Before you know it, you tell yourself you don't care about any of the Titans and after that you stop feeling compassion for the people you protect," she said, listing the occurrences off on her fingers.

"That wouldn't happen." Her reply was firm, but somewhere deep inside she feared the emotion was right.

"Oh, it would," Affection laughed darkly. "Do you know what would happen then?" When she was met with silence, she continued. "You'd leave the Titans."

"No, I wo– "

"You would." Affection was dangerously emotionless. "You would leave and isolate yourself. And slowly but surely, the Titans would fall apart. It would all turn out just the same it had when Starfire was lost in the future."

"Shut up!" She was on her feet now. "Just shut up! Stop telling me this! Stop! Just stop!" Before any of them could stop her, she transported herself out of her mindscape. 'Azar, what am I going to do?' She flopped onto her bed without grace. She took a quick glance at clock. It was only seven and was only beginning to get dark outside. She could take a quick nap, wake up refreshed, and then find out what she was going to do. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

"Garfield…" The voice calling to him was distant.

"I'm too tired to get up," he mumbled into the pool of drool on his pillow.

"I need to talk to you." The voice was closer now.

"I need to sleep!" he grumbled, a little more conscious, but barely.

"If you do not wake up, so help me Azar, I will give a wedgie worse than Cyborg could ever give!" That woke him up.

"I'm up, I'm up, I – ow!" He slouched down, rubbing his head where it had made contact with the bottom of the top bunk. "Raven?" He squinted into the darkness. Yep, that was her alright. "Why are you in my room?" He looked at the clock, struggling to make out the numbers. "Better yet, why are you in my room at midnight?"

"Well, I was wondering," she toed the ground with her bare foot. He noticed then that she was in her pajamas. "Could I sleep with you?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Raven, I can't," he paused, trying not to sound to hurt, "I can't let you use me. Maybe it seems pathetic to say it, but I've been through a lot and I can't handle much more." She said something too quiet for even his sensitive ears to pick up. "I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said a little more confidently as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I care for you, Garfield, more than I had ever intended to."

"Meaning?" He urged her to continue.

"Are you going to make me ask?" she sounded annoyed, but he knew better.

"I sure am." He was smug. It was a good thing; it meant he was back to his normal ways.

"Isn't that normally the guy's job?" she quipped.

"Is anything about this situation normal?" She sighed and grumbled something. "I'm sorry; you'll have to speak up!" He lay back with his hands behind his head, looking like the picture of relaxation.

"Garfield Logan, will you go out with me?" She blushed profusely and refused to meet his gaze.

"Gladly." He sat up and turned her face towards his, catching her lips in a soft kiss. "And the same goes to letting you sleep with me." He lifted the covers up so she could slip in under them. As she lay before him, he wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around her protectively and snuggle in closely. Given her nature though, he wasn't sure if she would allow it.

As if reading his mind, she twisted and grabbed his hand, pulling it around herself and snuggling close to him. He reveled in the warmth she brought. She yawned and he buried his head in her hair.

"Raven?" His response was a very small 'hmm?' "You're definitely my favorite mistake."

* * *

The title and his parting words come from one of my favorite Motion City Soundtrack songs named, of course, My Favorite Mistake. The meaning of the words and song fit best when he leaves her on the roof, but I feel like they have a double meaning which works well at the end.

Nombre trois. Er. I hope that's right. I took French for two years but stuff like that doesn't stick with me very well. Anywho!

**

* * *

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

"And so then Robin got drug into Star's room by his tie! And his face was all…" Here, Beast Boy made a very ridiculous imitation of the face Robin had made in his dream the night before. Cyborg laughed, nearly dropping the wrench in his hand.

"Man, your dreams are always so whacked!" Cyborg smacked his younger friend on the back, effectively knocking the air out of him.

"Yeah," the green teen wheezed.

"Except, dude, I have to disagree – I so would not be a sad drunk!" The only response he got was an exaggerated 'psh.' "I wouldn't!" He protested once more, only to gain more laughter from Beast Boy. "Well," He stuck his nose into the air as he rolled himself under the T-Car. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, in like three years! I probably won't even remember my dream, or even this conversation, by then!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he rolled back out from under his baby. "Sometimes I forget I'm only eighteen. I feel way older," Cyborg mused. In response to even more gut-busting laughter Cyborg hollered, "Yeah, well, you're still sixteen, so there!" He even stooped so low as to stick his tongue out.

"Doesn't matter to me," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "I won't be doing any drinking." Cyborg gave him a doubting look. "I won't!"

"Yeah, whatever," He rolled back under after waving the comment away. "So anyways, what happened next?"

"Er…" Beast Boy gulped silently. "That was the end."

"What about Raven?" His question sounded slightly suggestive.

"Oh, heh, I just waved goodnight to her." He hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt. There was silence from under the car and he let out a breath, assuming he was in the clear.

"You had a dirty dream about her again, didn't you?"

"What – I – No!" He smacked himself in the face, knowing he'd blown it. Cyborg's bellowing laugh from beneath the car made it all too clear. "It's not like that man! I'm just a teenage boy, and she's an attractive teenage girl, y'know?" He had to play this off somehow, or next thing he knew he'd be the victim of some plan where the other Titans were trying to push him and Raven together. He could already guess that such a plan would majorly backfire.

"You don't see me having dreams about her."

"Well, she's not your type…" He was digging his own grave, here, wasn't he?

"So you admit it: she's your type."

"I – she – Awe, just shut up man!" He sulked from his perch on the work table, crossing his arms over his chest. If Cyborg said one more thing, he was leaving. Ka-put. He released a heavy breath when they shared a silence for a while.

"Hey, B?" His voice was serious, so he took the bait.

"Yeah, dude?"

"You know a dream is just a wish your heart makes," he then continued singing the phrase with a tune Beast Boy vaguely recognized, "when you're fast asleep!"

"What's that from? And, hey – what's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg chuckled at his expense and he hopped down, ready to stalk out.

"Calm down," Cyborg laughed a little quieter. "It's Cinderella, Grass Stain." Beast Boy let out a little, 'oh…' "And what I mean is: you like Raven." Beast Boy tried to protest, but Cyborg silenced him by raising a hand. "C'mon, man, it's obvious to everyone except you two. You'd be doing yourself a favor if you just admitted it."

"Cybooooorg," He whined, but was only met with a stern look. "Fine," he sighed, "I like her."

"Good. Step one: accomplished."

"Say what?" The younger of the two let his mouth hang open in a less than attractive fashion.

"B-man, what do you usually do when you like a girl?" His voice sounded like he was talking to a five year-old.

"Run and hide..?"

Cyborg smacked himself in the forehead. "Let me rephrase that." He sounded exasperated. "What _should_ you do when you like a girl?" Cyborg resisted the urge to play the 'Jeopardy' theme music as Beast Boy sat there scratching his head, looking entirely unintelligent.

"Ask her out?" He sounded unsure.

"Not quite, that's step four." Beast Boy scrunched up his face in confusion. "See, step two is getting to know her better."

"Oh, I see!" His eyes were alight and Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle. "But wait… Why is asking her out step four? Shouldn't it be step three?"

"No, its step four," he said firmly. "Step two and step three kind of co-mingle."

"What is it then?" Beast Boy asked impatiently, waving his hands around wildly.

"Calm down, dude; I'm going to tell you, geeze!" Beast Boy motioned for him to continue, and quickly. "Step three is to hang out with her more. You gotta worm your way into her heart."

"That sounds kinda gross." Cyborg looked at him in confusion. "The worming part," he explained. "Isn't there a nicer word for it?"

"Dude, just – whatever!" He threw his hands into the air, feeling extremely frustrated. Talking to Beast Boy was like talking to a wall sometimes. "Call it whatever you want to call it! But for now, get outta my garage! You're distracting me," he admonished.

Beast Boy chose to ignore Cyborg's grumblings as he left the garage, but not before turning into an anteater and sticking his long tongue out at the hulking piece of scrap metal.

As he made his way upstairs to the living quarters, he couldn't help but mull over Cyborg's words. After he had admitted his feelings to himself, he didn't have the sensation that he was running from some giant, dark secret anymore. Now, though, he had a different problem. Just what was he going to _do_ about those feelings?

He couldn't very well hide from the empath. They were on a team that had to work together, not to mention they lived in the same building and had rooms right next to each other…

But then again, how was he supposed to take Cyborg's advice? There wasn't anyway that the dark girl, who hated his guts and anything else in and/or related to his physical being, would want to hang out with the bright jokester.

Optimism revving up, he realized there was one more option. He could approach her, try out Cyborg's words of wisdom and then if they didn't work, he could just… Get over it. It was that simple. There would be no holding back feelings or emotions, and no lingering on 'what if' scenarios.

The elevator doors opened to that commons room level, but he pushed the 'Close Door' button and then followed up with the button for the floor of the Titans' living quarters. '_No time like the present,' _he thought with assurance.

He stepped out the open doors with loads of determination. With each step, however, he realized said determination was slipping, and fast. Before he knew it, he was standing before his crush's door. As he stared at her name, engraved on the door, he began feeling small and stupid and idiotic and started wondering if he took a shower or, oh God, did he brush his teeth this morning? What about his uniform? Did he put on a fresh one, or –

"Beast Boy, no matter how hard you stare, you will not be able to see through the door. You don't have x-ray vision." He squeaked like a little girl and jumped like a cat, landing pressed against the wall. Raven smirked at him as she walked over to her door and opened it. "Just why have you come to bother me, this time?" She stood in her doorway with an amused look.

"Gruulp. Flehp. Bahhk."

"I know many languages, but you've stumped me there. I'm not fluent in baby-talk, I admit it; you caught me." He stared at her wide-eyed, taking deep breaths to try and calm his heart down. "Listen, if you just came to pester me, I really – "

"No wait!" He croaked. "Just give me a second."

She sighed through her nose. "Fine, fine; while you gather your composure, I'm going to change. I have places to be."

'Okay, time for a checklist,' he thought to himself. He sniffed his pits. 'Shower and fresh uniform: check.' He huffed into his hands and inhaled quickly. 'Bushed teeth: check. Er, is there anything else I – I – I…'

"What?" Raven snapped as she closed her door behind her, uncomfortable in his gaping look.

"Nothing!" he tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out as more of a yell. He winced, rubbing the back of his head. 'Crap,' he chastised himself. 'I always act stupid – stupider – when she's in civilian clothes.' "Uh, er, that's a pretty – nice shirt!" He smacked his forehead.

"Right… Listen, can we just get this done with? I really need to get going." 'What's wrong with my shirt?' She asked herself, trying to inspect it without being noticed.

"Oh right!" He managed to pull himself together somewhat. "Um, wait, where are you going?" She frowned at him and he feared he had blown it. His ears drooped.

"If you must know," his ears perked, "I'm going to a bookstore. They're having a closeout sale."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. Should he ask to go with her? Cyborg said they should hang out and get to know each other, and what better way than to do something she enjoys? After all, he didn't have to let her know –

"Seriously, what did you come here for?" She was annoyed now. Oops.

"Well, I came to… See if I could hang out?" He smiled at her pleadingly. She stared at him with wide eyes. Then, she blinked a few times. Slowly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she started looking around the hallway, searching, and he knew just what for.

"You are not being pranked nor are there cameras; this is not blackmail or extortion." He stared at her with slumped shoulders as if to say, 'Really?'

"You can't blame me," she huffed indignantly.

"I haven't pulled a prank in – well… Six months!"

"Yes, what an accomplishment." She clapped her hands, though he could tell he was mocking him. She sighed when his mood did not change. "You really want to hang out with me?" He nodded eagerly. "Even if it means going to a bookstore?" He hesitated for a second but nodded just as eagerly. "Even if we'll be staying for at least an hour?"

"An hour?" She shot him a look and he sighed. "Yes, I want to hang out with you, even if we're going to a bookstore and staying an hour." She scrutinized him for a moment, and then rubbed her face furiously.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright; you can come." He sucked in a breath to scream happily but coughed on it when he saw her eye twitching. Instead, he offered a polite smile. "You need to change," she said as the began walking down the hall, "and quickly!" she added in a hiss.

"Quick is my middle name! Er, wait, that's not what I meant!" He attempted to defend himself, his face turning a strange brown color. "Stop laughing! Seriously!" With a growl he slammed his door in her face, but she knew he'd return in a moment. As the smile faded from her face, she looked towards the security camera on the wall with a look that could kill.

"I know you're watching, Cyborg." The camera remained pointed in her direction. "If that film finds its way online or into anyone else's hands, you're dead." The camera quickly pointed itself back at Raven's door. She smirked. Boys were so dumb. Cute, yes, but still very dumb.

* * *

FIN!

This little compilation was much longer than I thought it would be... Haha… Each ending was just a little thought in my head and hadn't been typed out before this. I didn't realize exactly how much thought had been put into them all.

Well, I hope everyone found something to tickle their fancy. (:

I would still _loooove_ to get reviews! As long as I have more to say than, "Thank you!" I will reply to them with a PM.

Thank you all for reading, so much,

Violet Rave


End file.
